Un pequeño relato de una leal tejona
by Andromeda Stone
Summary: Hufflepuff, la casa de los tejones. Este relato trata sobre una bella joven, hija de muggles y perteneciente Hufflepuff. Descubre como la tejona, se defiende de una serpiente y se enamora de Regulus, perteneciente a la casa de los black, además de ser una serpiente que repudia a los nacidos de muggles ¿podrá esta joven cambiar los idelaes de su amor y su vez la historia?
1. Los tejones saben defenderse

_**Hola, soy Paula, la escritora de este fanfic.**_

 _ **Todos los personajes, excepto los Oc´s son de J.K Rowling, esto no es para ganar dinero sino solo de fans para fans.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten el fanfic gracias por leer.**_

* * *

 **Un pequeño relato de una leal tejona.**

 ** _Narrador:_**

Hogwarts, el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería de Europa, o eso juran y perjuran cada mago y bruja que haya pisado alguna vez los extensos terrenos y el hermoso castillo. Cada mago o bruja; sea mestizo, sangre pura o hija de muggles; recibe su carta a los 11 años y después de 7 largos años estudiando, logra convertirse en un mago hecho y derecho y poder salir al mundo a ser lo que el mundo mágico requiera, dependiendo de sus capacidades, pero siempre, cada mago o bruja educado en Hogwarts siempre querrá volver al castillo aunque sea solo una última vez ya que Hogwarts, es su segundo hogar y ahí pasaron los mejores años de su vida

Hogwarts tiene 4 casas. Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes leones; Slytherin, la casa de las astutas serpientes; Ravenclaw, la casa de las inteligentes águilas y Hufflepuff, la casa de los leales tejones. Este pequeño relato que les contaré, trata sobre una bella joven, hija de muggles y perteneciente Hufflepuff.

 **Los tejones saben defenderse.**

 ** _Andrómeda Stone_**

Caminaba por los pasillos del castillo mientras pensaba que hacer en caluroso día como este, era soleado y hacia una brisa fresca. La mayoría estaba fuera disfrutando del sol así que decidí salir y sentarme en un árbol cercano al lago negro, solo sentarme, respirar tranquilamente y dejarme llevar por mis pensamientos.

Ya era mi tercer año en Hogwarts y como siempre aún había personas que me preguntaban "¿por qué te pusieron Andrómeda?", era sencillo, mis padres, Muggles, eran historiadores y tenían una ligera obsesión por la Grecia antigua, su mitología y la filosofía así que a mis hermanos y a mí nos pusieron nombres griegos o de la mitología y agradezco que no de la filosofía, no me imagino a mi hermano llamándose Platón. En mi familia somos 4 hermanos, somos: mi hermana menor, Artemisa; yo, Andrómeda; mi hermano mayor, Teseo y mi otro hermano mayor, Sísifo. Solo Teseo y yo estudiamos en Hogwarts y eso ya es mucho, no es normal que una familia de muggles tenga más de dos hijos magos o brujas.

Lejanamente oigo pasos, abro los ojos y miro hacia los costados del árbol para ver quién es. No sería raro que fuera cualquier estudiante, todos están casi que a mi lado, todos están afuera con su grupo de amigos, riendo, leyendo, jugando y hasta durmiendo por aquí, para suerte mía, es mi mejor amiga Adrienne Weasley junto con Lily Evans que vienen hacia mí — ¡pelirrojas al cuadrado!—exclamo al verlas más cerca y ellas me saludan con las manos, atrás de ellas veo que vienen Caleb Green y Altair Selwyn, de Hufflepuff también.

—Hola—dicen los 4 al unísono y yo respondo con un movimiento de cabeza, ellos se acuestan alrededor y nos ponemos a hablar de temas banales, música, quidditch, amores y libros. Ya son las 1:30pm, es casi hora del almuerzo, ellos se alistan para irse y yo me quedo un poco atrás admirando el paisaje, ellos caminan lento así que podría alcanzarles, pero no lo hice porque escuché algo a lo lejos. Me detengo y de reojo miro a quien esta gritando, era un Slytherin, lo conocía, era Víctor Flint, el peor alumno de mi clase y eso que este año comparto muchas clases con slytherin: Pociones, Transformaciones, encantamientos y DCAO.

Flint seguía gritando, agudicé el oído y pude entender lo que decía— ¡EH, SANGRE SUCIA, SI, TU LA CASTAÑA DE OJOS AZULES!—gritaba como loco con una sonrisa torcida, pero arrogante, me reí internamente— ¡EH, SI, LA INUTIL TEJONA!—se oyó al coro de sus amigos decir "como todos", otra vez insultando a mi casa, _es que no maduran—_ ¡SANGRE SUCIA, TEJONA INUTIL! ¡SANGRE SUCIA Y TEJONA, LA PEOR COMBINACIÓN!— gritó mientras sus amigos le alentaban y se reían, rodé los ojos y me giré a verlo, me acerqué a una distancia prudente— ¡eh!, si que eres boba—dijo Flint, pero que poco astuto es, meterse con una tejona, al igual mis amigos ya se habían acercado y miraban mal a Flint, queriendo matarlo.

— ¿Me estás llamando sangre sucia?— me reí, es que con quien se mete este estúpido, me acerqué un poco más

—Sí, ¿a quién más? ¿Acaso eres ciega o sorda?—dijo con sorna y crueldad aunque a mí me importó un hipogrifo lo que me dijo, me seguí riendo y él me miró extrañado— ¿de qué te ríes, estúpida tejona?—dijo retándome.

—Es que eres inútil hasta para insultar, ¿Qué no tienes algún insulto original? Algo que de verdad me hiera, algo que no sea copia a los demás—lo miré mientras chasqueaba la lengua— te jactas de ser sangre pura, pero ni un _expelliermus_ puedes hacer bien, apuesto que el _wingardium leviosa_ aún se te dificulta. Te jactas de ser lo mejor y a ninguna chica te la puedas ligar—dije con sorna—y te jactas de ser Slytherin pero de astuto no tienes ni un pelo, insultas a mi casa pero ni a los talones nos llegas—lancé una ligera carcajada y después me agache para mirar bien a los ojos castaños de Flint— prefiero de tener la sangre más sucia de este mundo, si por eso soy una bruja poderosa, una estudiante excelente y un mejor partido hasta para las chicas—me alejé un poco y volví a ponerme recta—mira, Flint. Te encanta insultarme, pero a mi nivel no llegas; hay muchos Slytherins que aprecian la pureza de sangre, lo sé, pero no se la pasan gritándomelo cada cinco minutos porque tienen cosas más importantes que hacer, como estudiar y ser buenos estudiantes, aprender todo lo que tu ignoras siendo un "gran sangre pura". Mira, esta ese mestizo, Severus Snape y lo que a él le sobra, a ti te falta, o sea, cerebro— le guiñé un ojo y de reojo, vi como Snape que estaba sentado por ahí se sonrojaba—o está Regulus Black, apuesto que él me odia por ser hija de muggles, pero no se la pasa refregándolo todo el tiempo, algunas veces sí, pero al menos se ocupa de ser uno de los mejores Slytherins y no como tú, un total inútil y mediocre— Regulus, que estaba cerca a donde esta parada, se sonrojó y sonrió para sí mismo, a Flint le sonreí con cinismo y me alejé triunfante junto con mis amigos mientras escuchaba como estudiantes de otras casas y hasta de la misma se reían.

Mis amigos se reían y me felicitaban por mi valentía para callarlo, pero les expliqué que cualquier tejón puede ser así, somos amigables y leales, sin prejuicios y justos, pero cuidado de meterte con un Huffepuff porque siempre nos defendemos y defendemos a los nuestros.

Seguimos nuestro camino hasta el gran comedor, mientras hablaban me distraje un poco, miré hacia atrás descubriendo a Regulus Black, mirándome, una mirada sin odio, una mirada neutral pero reluciendo una media sonrisa sexy; me sonrojé abruptamente y volví mi mirada hacia delante, antes de chocar contra la pared. _Chica torpe_ pensé, sacudí mi cabeza aunque el pensamiento no me dejaba, _"¿qué hacía Regulus Black mirándome? ¿Por qué me miraba de esa manera?"_ y sin ninguna respuesta alcancé a mis amigos en su camino al gran comedor.

* * *

 _ **¿Les gustó? espero que sí, dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones, si les gusta, que le hace falta, todo.**_

 _ **gracias por leer, tengan un buen dia, tarde o noche.**_

 _ **PD: ¿A qué casa de Hogwarts pertenecen?**_

 _ **Yo soy de Hufflepuff, lo digo yo (ya que es la casa que más se acopla a como soy) y lo dice el test de pottermore, que lo he hecho muchas veces y siempre me sale Hufflepuff 3**_


	2. Día de estudio y miradas fugaces

_**Hola, soy Paula, la escritora de este fanfic.**_

 _ **Todos los personajes, excepto los Oc´s son de J.K Rowling, esto no es para ganar dinero sino solo de fans para fans.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten el fanfic gracias por leer.**_

* * *

 **Día de estudio y miradas fugaces.**

 ** _Andrómeda Stone_**

Después de ese día, los Slytherins ya no me insultan tanto y eso ha dado un poco de paz a mis días, pero el ajetreo siempre está. Mañana empiezan los exámenes, quedan pocos días y se acaba tercero. Me la he pasado en la biblioteca junto con Lily, Adrienne, Altair Y Marlene ya que los chicos prefieren hacer otra cosa que estudiar y no los voy a obligar aunque a veces los ayudo. Hoy es de esos días en los cuales no quiero estudiar pero me toca, quiero salir.

—No entiendo—dijo Altair cerrando el libro mientras hacía pucheros y fruncía el ceño, Lily se ofreció a ayudarla y la peli castaña aceptó gustosa, yo me limité a levantarme de la silla e irme rápidamente, ellas sabían que significaba: ese día había llegado a mi límite. Me dirigí hacia el árbol cercano al lago negro y me recosté en el tronco de este, mi vista estaba fija en el lago, cerré mis ojos y respiré el aire puro, que me relajó un poco. Me dormí un rato, hasta que siento que una mano me golpetea el hombro, lejanamente oía una voz que me decía que despertara, abrí los ojos lentamente y miré al dueño de la voz. No me sorprendí que fuera Severus, era amigo de Lily desde la infancia y amigo mío desde primer año, gracias a que Lily me lo presentó.

—Hola, sev—Susurré perezosamente mientras me sentaba recta y me estiraba, era domingo y no me tocaba ningún examen así que no me importaba quedarme dormida en cualquier lugar, el pelinegro me miraba angustiado—¿pasa algo, severus?—dijo cambiando mi expresión feliz y perezosa a una seria.

—Sí, dos cosas—esta vez rió un poco—Una; debes dejar de quedarte dormida en cualquier lugar, puede ser el piso de los pasillos y aún así lo ves cómodo—negó con la cabeza—eso está mal ya que dos; Flint te vió y se fue corriendo por algo para vengarse, creo que era una poción o algo así, debes tener cuidado—dijo serio.

—Gracias por preocuparte, sev—le sonreí amablemente y él me ofreció la mano para levantarme, me sacudí la falda y emprendí camino al gran comedor junto con Sev aunque haciendo como si no nos conociéramos. Cuando llegamos, ya casi todo el mundo estaba cenando, me senté junto a Caleb y Altair y empecé a degustar de la deliciosa comida que preparaban los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts, con los de mi casa no era un secreto que yo me colaba a las cocinas de Hogwarts y recomendaba nuevos platos a los elfos, con los cuales ya me llevaba bien y sé que siguen mis menús porque incluyeron bistec a caballo en la comida de hoy. Mientras cenábamos, les conté a mis amigos lo que me comentó severus y ellos, protectores como nadie, me dijeron que me protegerían y que si lo lograba se lo devolvían el doble.

Los profesores nos entregaron el horario de los exámenes ya que en la mañana tuvieron una reunión de último momento. El lunes me tocaba pociones a las 9 y después de almuerzo me tocaba cuidado de criaturas mágicas; el martes, encantamientos a las 9 y después de almuerzo historia de la Magia; el miércoles, transformaciones a las 9 y estudios muggles a las 3; el jueves, solo tenía astronomía a la medianoche y el viernes, último día de exámenes, me tocaba DCAO a las 9 y herbología a las 3. Mis materias favoritas son DCAO, pociones, encantamientos y transformaciones.

—Al menos nos toca el jueves casi vacío—dijeron Altair y Caleb al unísono, yo solo asentí y sonreí, ese día estudiaría pero también dormiría

—Ya vengo, iré a la mesa de los leones. Rawr—dije y traté de imitar a un león rugiendo, Caleb rió a carcajadas por lo "tierna" que me veía mientras que Altair solo rió suavemente.

—Yo voy a la de las serpientes a hablar con mi hermano—dijo Altair levantándose y yendo a donde estaban los slytherins y yo me dirigí a la mesa de Gryffindor y me senté en medio de las pelirrojas, Adrienne y Lily—Hola, chicas y chicos—dije saludando también a los 4 personajes que tenía enfrente, me llevaba bien con Sirius, James, Peter y Remus.

—Hola Andrómeda—dijeron al unísono todos los presentes, excepto un chico con gafas y un pelinegro de cabello alborotado.

—Hola, hermosa—contestaron James y Sirius a lo que yo reí— ¿por qué siempre te ríes?—Preguntó un "molesto" Sirius Black.

—Porque es como si Teseo me dijera "Hola, hermosa" y saben que Teseo es hermano mío—dije divertidamente y tratando de imitar la voz de mi hermano con el tono que usaron Sirius y James al saludar, cosa que no me salió bien y solo causo le risa a mis amigos.

—Ya, ya—dijo James con una cálida sonrisa marca Potter—eso lo entendemos, constelación—dijo James en modo de broma.

—Es Andrómeda, Potter, An-dró-me-da—dije cada sílaba lentamente para que se le metiera bien en la cabeza—bueno, Remusin ¿qué te cuentas? ¿Ya encontraste alguna chica? ¿Y tú, Peter?—dije guiñándoles un ojo y con una sonrisa pícara, los nombrados se sonrojaron y Remus, uno de ellos, casi se ahoga con el jugo de calabaza.

—Andrómeda, no molestes con eso—dijo Adrienne, a ella le gustaba Remus así que esperaba que no fuera otra chica.

—Sí, Andrómeda, por favor—dijeron Peter y Remus al mismo tiempo aunque Remus, no dijo el por favor si no que se quedó mirando hacia al frente—¡eh!, Sirius, tu hermano nos está viendo fijamente—me sorprendí, Sirius y yo fruncimos el seño, Sirius porque le disgustaba su hermano aunque en el fondo, le quiere y yo porque se me hacia raro que mirara fijamente hacia los leones y más hacia este grupito; me giré a verlo y nuestras miradas se conectaron, me sonrojé, sus ojos grises para mí eran más hermosos que los del propio Sirius; descaradamente antes de separar mi vista de la suya, le dediqué una sonrisa y de reojo alcancé a ver un pequeño sonrojo que milisegundos después se convirtió en una cara de asco y desprecio. Me hizo sentir bien y mal, _¿desde cuándo Regulus Black, me mira a los ojos y no los retira con asco? ¿Desde cuándo se sonroja por una sonrisa de una "sangre sucia"? pero al final si hizo cara de asco y desprecio aunque tuve una buena señal al principio,_ pensé y suspire pesadamente—Sirius, deberías hablar con Regulus y arreglar las cosas, al menos entre ustedes—Sirius me miró mal, pero en el fondo, en sus ojos se reflejaba un brillo especial, uno que quiere seguir mis consejos porque realmente si ama a su hermano menor.

Después de la cena me dirigí a mi sala común junto con Altair y Caleb, Altair me dijo que teníamos que hablar. Al llegar tocamos el segundo barril empezando por abajo, en medio de la segunda fila al ritmo de Helga Hufflepuff y entramos a la sala común. Subimos rápidamente a nuestra habitación que para nuestra suerte estaba vacía—ahora sí ¿de qué querías hablar?—dije sentándome en su cama y en frente de ella.

—Pues ¿qué pasó hoy con Regulus Black?—dijo con una sonrisilla pilla, me sonrojé pero sonreí sinceramente; Altair y Adrianne eran las únicas que sabían que desde primer año, me gustaba Regulus y que para mi mala suerte, el si tenía prejuicios como casi todos en su familia.

—Sinceramente, no sé Altair—Suspiré pesadamente—solo sé que Remus nos dijo que Regulus no estaba mirando mucho y volteé a mirar, después de fruncir el seño confundida, claramente —ante esa aclaración Altair rió—cuando volteé a mirar, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sus ojos, son muy hermosos, bueno, más de lo que creí—suspiré mientras recordaba sus ojos, sí, Regulus ya me gustaba pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad para ver tan fijamente sus ojos aunque quisiera verlos más, mucho más de cerca—y bueno, en un momento decidí retirar mi mirada, pero antes de eso le dediqué una sonrisa, sonrisa que solo guardo para la persona que me guste y de reojo vi como se sonrojó, eso creo aunque se le fue el sonrojo en milisegundos y lo reemplazó con una cara de asco y desprecio— hice una mueca triste—¿qué fue lo que viste, Altair?

—Pues, lo mismo que tú pero más—dijo con una sonrisilla, la miré expectante—verás, cuando llegué a las mesa de slytherin, me senté al lado de leo y empecé a hablar con él, pero tenía vista hacia Regulus; cuando llegué él no miraba a un punto en específico, pero cuando vió que tú te sentaste en la mesa de Gryffindor, empezó a verlos fijamente y te confirmo que si se sonrojó, hizo cara de asco cuando unos Slytherins lo miraron fijamente, bueno, por eso o por aparentar—estaba sorprendida, ¿Regulus me estaba mirando? ¿A mí, una hija de muggles? si fuera Sirius, eso no importaría pero es Regulus. Ahogué un gritito y después Altair y yo rompimos en risas, la abracé de felicidad y caímos juntas a la cama.

—Tal vez es una buena señal—susurré más para mí, pero que también Altair pudiera escuchar. Oí pasos en la escalera así que me levanté de la cama y fui hacia la mía, cogí mi pijama y me cambié en el baño, cuando salí Altair también tenía su pijama puesto y las chicas ya estaban en el cuarto—bueno, Altair, ya veremos que será—le susurré y ella asintió—hasta mañana, chicas—dije y me acosté en la cama, lo último que oí fue un "hasta mañana" de parte de todas mis compañeras de cuarto.

* * *

 _ **¿Les gustó? ¿creen que falta algo? ¿Qué creen de Regulus? ¿Qué creen de Andrómeda? ¿Qué parejas shippean apenas con dos capítulos?**_

 _ **dejen sus reviews para hacerme saber sus opiniones 3 y gracias por leer**_

 _ **los quiere, Paula**_

 _ **PD: ¿A qué casa de ilvermorny pertenecen?**_

 _ **R: Según el Test pertenezco a Pukwudgie**_


	3. venganza y un buen final de curso

_**Hola, soy Paula, la escritora de este fanfic.**_

 _ **Todos los personajes, excepto los Oc´s son de J.K Rowling, esto no es para ganar dinero sino solo de fans para fans.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten el fanfic gracias por leer.**_

* * *

 **Enfrentamientos, sonrisas con guiño y buen final de curso.**

 ** _Andrómeda Stone_**

Estaba sentada en la mesa de Hufflepuff junto Altair y Caleb, habíamos notado que Flint estaba actuando más raro de lo normal y eso me preocupaba un poco, ya era el último día de exámenes y no quería que Flint me lo arruinara.

—Posiblemente está esperando el momento perfecto para atacarte — dijo Altair de manera preocupada, pero yo le resté importancia en ese momento, no podía hacer nada aquí, en el gran comedor ya que están los profesores.

—Me atacará, sí, pero no ahora y menos aquí — dije mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin, buscando a Flint aunque me entretuve mirando a Regulus.

—Si le sigues mirando así, se va a dar cuenta — me dijo Caleb al oído y sentí como el color subía a mis mejillas, pero ignoré su advertencia y seguí mirando al pelinegro. Segundos después, la advertencia de Caleb se volvió realidad, Regulus se dio cuenta de que lo miraban, de que alguien lo miraba y volteó a ver quién era y por segunda vez en la semana, nuestras miradas se encontraron; mi corazón empezó a latir como si fuera a salir. Si antes ya me había sonrojado ligeramente, ahora está peor que el cabello de mis mejores amigas; en cambio él, al notar que lo miraba se mostró un poco sorprendido y después se sonrojo ligeramente y otra vez, apareció su media sonrisa sexy, esta vez el fue el que retiro la mirada.

— ¿¡acaso eres adivino!? — Le exclamé a Caleb, sin subir tanto la voz; miré a Altair y ella me sonrió amablemente, ese momento me había desestabilizado —sus miradas me van a matar, se me va a salir el corazón. Otra vez lo volví a mirar, me di cuenta que se estaba retirando del gran comedor junto con Severus.

Al salir, nos dirigimos a los invernaderos para el examen práctico y escrito de herbología, todo salió bien al parece. Al terminar el examen escrito, la profesora Sprout salió primero para poder llegar y calificar rápidamente los exámenes. Al cabo de un minuto, salimos de los invernaderos, íbamos camino al castillo cuando siento que alguien grita mi nombre, me volteo y veo que es Flint tratando de golpearme, por poco y no lo esquivo, Caleb se puso enfrente mío para defenderme.

—No te metas estúpido mestizo —le dijo furia Flint a Caleb, yo alisté mi varita para atacar o defenderme en cualquier momento, vi como lejanamente se acercaban Severus y Regulus.

—Cal, tranquilo que no me pasará nada —dije con voz neutra aunque estaba nerviosa, podrían restarme puntos si lo atacaba, Caleb se quitó de enfrente pero aún seguía muy cerca y Altair se fue a llamar a los profesores. De la túnica, Flint saco una botella mediana con una poción en ella.

—La vas a pagar, zorra sangre sucia— dijo Flint, la ira estaba impregnada en su voz, destapó la poción e hizo el amague de echármela, retrocedí dos pasos e hice lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

— ¡EXPELLIERMUS!— grité y logre desarmarlo, bueno, quitarle de las manos la poción que tenía. Lo que pasó después de eso, fue muy chistoso; al desarmarlo, la botella de la poción se fue hacia atrás y la mayoría de su contendido terminó regado en Flint que, como consecuencia de sus actos, terminó calvo y sin cejas, por un tiempo. Flint se enojó tanto que trato de pegarme otra vez, el ya tenía fama de ser agresivo. Empujo a Caleb y me fue a pegar, pero una mano detuvo su brazo, miré quien era y descubrí a Regulus junto con Sev, deteniendo a Flint.

—Mejor que te vayas, andr...Stone — dijo Regulus, un poco cansado de retener a ese sin cerebro, asentí y cuando volteé para irme, vi a Altair llegar con la profesora Mcgonagall.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — dijo la profesora con una expresión enojada, apretando los labios y frunciendo el ceño después de ver la escena que habíamos montado.

—Verá, profesora Mcgonagall — empezó a hablar Regulus con un tono neutro, ¿defendería a Flint o a mí? — hace más de una semana, ocurrió que Flint estaba insultando a Andr…Stone y ella se defendió, dejando callado a Flint y el quiso vengarse regándole una poción para que la dejara calva y sin cejas. Stone se defendió y desarmo a Flint quien tenía la poción en la mano y se le regó a él, cosa que lo dejo calvo —soltó una risa suave pero corta— y después de eso, se descontroló y acá Severus y yo estamos deteniéndolo para que no la mate a puños.

—Gracias por eso, señor Black— dijo la profesora Mcgonagall, miró severamente a Flint y dijo con tono estricto — 40 puntos menos para Slytherin y usted será castigado, señor Flint —después miró a Sev y Regulus — 10 puntos para cada uno, por defender a su compañera. —después dirigió su mirada hacia nosotros — 5 puntos para cada uno por no buscar pleito y no atacarle también, además sé que la señorita Stone solo quería defenderse — la profesora se retiró llevándose a Flint con ella, Severus y Regulus se adelantaron mientras que nosotros nos quedamos atrás, para calmar a un furioso Caleb y decirle con detalles lo que pasó. Lo pensé bien, Regulus y Sev apenas iban llegando a la entrada, decidí seguirles para agradecerles mientras Caleb y Altair, se quedaron hablando de los exámenes.

— ¡Black, Snape! — Exclamé llamando su atención mientras me acercaba rápidamente a ellos, Severus me dijo que tenía prisa así que le agradecí rápidamente y después se fue— Emm, Reg…Black, gracias por lo de hace unos momentos— le sonreí y él me miró sorprendido, rápidamente cambió su mirada a una fría y gélida aunque sus ojos seguían siendo hermosos y más de cerca.

—No se te ocurra llamarme por mi nombre, sangre su…— decía con su voz impregnada de desdén, lo interrumpí, no quería escucharlo diciéndome eso, no hoy.

— Por favor, no me digas así, no hoy— le dije suavemente con una sonrisa triste.

—Bueno— aceptó él, miró hacia otro lado y luego volvió a dirigirse hacia mí— solo lo hice por mi casa, al igual nos quitaron puntos— sonaba molesto, ¿quién no? Pobres los Slytherins que tienen que convivir con Flint. Regulus miró hacia el piso mientras se rascaba la nuca—agradezco que estés bien, ese estúpido no alcanzó a hacerte nada— su voz se había suavizado y no dejaba de mirar hacia el piso, cuando subió su mirada, estaba ligeramente sonrojado, en sus ojos grises había un brillo especial aunque se dio cuenta de eso y carraspeó, volviendo a su mirada fría y su pose recta.

—Aunque lo hayas hecho por tu casa, gracias y sé que con Slytherins como tú o Snape, ganan más puntos de los que pierden— dije siendo totalmente sincera, le sonreí, no una sonrisa normal si no la que solo guardaba para la persona que realmente me gustara— eres tan lindo, Black— dije mis pensamientos y luego caí en cuenta, me sonrojé abruptamente y me mordí el labio avergonzada— B..Bueno, ehm, gracias por todo y nos vemos el próximo año— Expresé rápidamente y me dirigí hacia el camino que daba a mi sala común, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo junto con una sonrisa tierna.

Después de todo ese rollo, me dirigí la sala común de Hufflepuff, dejé mis cosas y esperé que Altair y Caleb llegaran para después ir al gran comedor. Cuando llegaron aún faltaba 1 hora para ir a comer, Caleb se fue a bañar y Altair se puse a leer un libro muggle que le regalé de navidad, era "los cuentos de las sirenas" de J.K Rowling; mientras que yo me dispuse a leer un libro llamado "eres la felicidad que la da forma a mi patronus" de Adhara Selwyn, abuela de Altair, era de portada azul oscuro con un lindo patronus corpóreo que era un león en tonos plateados, azules y blancos.

— ¿cómo está el libro? —preguntó Altair, pusiste el separador en el libro y lo cerraste.

—Es interesante, tu abuela solo logró un patronus corpóreo al conocer a tu abuelo y enamorarse de él, eso me dices tú y en el libro narran eso, pero con otros nombres. — respondí impresionada de ver como el amor podría ser tan fuerte para darle forma a un patronus— ¿Cómo está el tuyo? — pregunté.

—Está interesante, la historia de una sirena que se enamora de una chica humana es linda, los muggles tienen mucha imaginación aunque nunca hayan visto a una verdadera sirena— dije con una sonrisa característica de ella, amplia y un poco desviada hacia la derecha, sabía que la había gustado el libro porque en sus ojos azules demostraba mucho interés como cuando está en clase de herbología. Al minuto bajó Caleb, oliendo a lavanda y con el uniforme limpio.

— Vamos al gran comedor— dije levantándome y yendo hacia la puerta con el libro en mano, iba a salir pero la voz grave de Caleb frenó mi caminar. — ¿qué pasa?

—Dos cosas, Meda. — dijo Caleb, llamándome por un mote que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar aunque antes lo odiaba— ¿por qué llevas el libro? y— el respiró profundamente y se pasó la mano por su pelo castaño— ¿Te…te gusta Regulus Black? — me dijo con una cara triste. Di un brinco hacia atrás y mire hacia un lado, joder, ¿qué le iba a decir? Traté de calmar mi respiración y lo miré a sus oscuros ojos que estaban pendientes de cada movimiento que hiciera, agradezco que la sala común esté vacía en estos momentos.

—El libro se lo voy a prestar a Severus— dije mostrando el libro en alto, ya ellos sabían de mi amistad con él— y…—la respiración se me aceleró— Sí, e…él me gusta mucho— dije de golpe y el hizo una mueca, no le gusto ¿o sí?, mierda. —Lo siento por no decírtelo antes— expresé mi culpa ya que él era mi mejor amigo y no lo sabía, el me sonrió amablemente y restó importancia al asunto aunque sus ojos no reflejaran eso. Nos encaminamos al gran comedor.

Al llegar, el gran comedor estaba decorado con listones verdes y plateados y un gran estandarte a la espalda de los profesores, era verde y en el centro una serpiente plateada, eso significaba dos cosas, Slytherin ganó la copa de las casas y bueno, también la copa de Quidditch.

Le di el libro a Altair para que se le diera a Sev, era matar dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿por qué? El es mi amigo, pero casi nadie sabe ya que ya es difícil que sea amigo de Lily, ahora que fuera amigo de dos hijas de muggle, era mucho de lo que se podía y más en Slytherin y la otra cosa es que a Altair le gusta Sev, desde hace poco pero le gusta.

Ya en la mesa de Hufflepuff y Altair feliz de haber hablado con Severus, nos dispusimos a escuchar al director, los puntos; Slytherin con cuatrocientos ochenta y dos puntos, Hufflepuff con cuatrocientos cincuenta y seis puntos, Gryffindor con trescientos noventa y seis puntos; y Ravenclaw con trescientos setenta y dos puntos. Después nos dispusimos a comer, no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que apareció la comida. Mientras comían los jefes de cada casa iban entregando las notas a cada estudiante.

— ¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó Altair a sus amigos mientras revisaba sus notas.

—Muy bien, tuve 7 extraordinarios y 2 supera las expectativas — dije feliz aunque para la próxima lograré todo en extraordinario — fueron herbología y cuidado de las criaturas mágicas— hice una mueca — el próximo año pienso dejar estudios muggles y meter runas antiguas, ¿Cómo les fue? —pregunté.

—Bien, normal —dijo Altair y la miré expectante— en herbología, encantamientos, DCAO y cuidado de las criaturas mágicas tuve extraordinario; en transformaciones, historia de la magia y astronomía tuve supera las expectativas; pociones y runas antiguas tuve aceptable— dijo ella conforme con sus notas— ¿a ti, Caleb?

—Bien, en DCAO, encantamientos, pociones y transformaciones tuve supera las expectativas; en astronomía, aritmancia y cuidado de las criaturas mágicas tuve extraordinario; en historia de la magia y herbología tuve aceptable— dijo él mientras con sus manos hacia una V de victoria. Al final, todos tuvimos buenas notas y la copa de las casas la ganó Slytherin aunque Hufflepuff no estuvo muy lejos de haberla ganado.

Al otro día, mientras alistábamos todo a Altair se le ocurrió que me comprara una mascota, era la única de nuestro curso que no tenía mascota— después veré si la compro o no, Altair— sonreí mientras metía la última prenda al baúl— el próximo año, trataré de entrar al equipo de Quidditch y también quiero ganar la copa de las casas— expresé uno de mis sueños que tenía en Hogwarts.

—Es que vamos a ganar esa copa— dijo Altair con una mirada de que pequeña competitividad— Hay que irnos.

Dos horas después, ya todo el expreso de Hogwarts estaba atestado de estudiantes, decidimos sentarnos con los Leones en un compartimiento, pasaron las horas comiendo y riendo grageas y ranas de chocolate. Al llegar a King cross, tardamos un poco al salir del andén.

— ¡Andrómeda! ¡Teseo! —exclamaron mis padres felices de vernos, abracé feliz a mamá y papá, Teseo no era de muestras de cariño, pero los quería.

—Tenemos tantas cosas que contarles— dijimos al Unísono, yo, feliz porque Regulus me estaba comenzando a poner atención y Teseo porque se consiguió una novia, es de mi curso y es Slytherin, se llama Briseida Lestrange. Me despedí de mis amigos y descubrí que Regulus me estaba mirando, le sonreí y le guiñé el ojo a Regulus sin que su madre se diera cuenta, el se sonrojó y retiró la mirada.

Terminó el tercer año y ya empezaron mis vacaciones, espero que pase algo interesante desde ahora en mis vacaciones o mejor, en mi cuarto año.

* * *

 _ **Hola, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen qué sera de Flint? ¿Qué puesto creen que quiere Andrómeda en el equipo de Quidditch? ¿Shippean alguna pareja?**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer**_

 _ **les quiere, Paula**_

 _ **PD: ¿cómo es su varita?**_

 _ **R: la mía es de ciprés, con nucleo de fibra de corazón de dragón, 32,38cm, flexibilidad ligeramente elástica.**_


End file.
